


Bleeding

by AislingKaye



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are positives and negatives to any situation.<br/>The Bleeding, as the elves call it, is one negative to a soulmate bond.</p><p>But there are some benefits too.</p><p> </p><p>NOTE: This is not the same universe as Light of My Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

Bleeding

 

For every soul, there is a counterpart which makes it complete. Most beings go their entire lives without ever meeting their soulmate, but those who do find it difficult to stay away regardless of what they think they know of each other. They tend to bond quickly, and therein lay a slight problem.

Bleeding occurs. The two souls feed off each other and blend, the small barrier keeping them as two halves fading and blurring until it is impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins. This ties the two together for their lifetimes… and into death.

As Legolas saw Haldir fall beneath the onslaught of Uruk-hai, a sharp pain lanced through him and constricted his lungs. He could barely breathe, his vision blurring from the pain as he fought his way desperately to his fallen shield-brother.

He had to keep breathing. As long as he kept breathing, so would Haldir. He couldn’t give up. He had to keep breathing.

 -L&H-

He knew he should be dead. He was bleeding from numerous wounds, any one of them a fatal blow, and his lungs were filling with blood. He shouldn’t still be breathing, shouldn’t still be conscious and living.

“Haldir,” Legolas dropped to his knees beside the Marchwarden of Lothlórien. Behind the prince of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Glóin was hacking down any orc, goblin or Uruk-hai who dared attempt an attack on the two elves.

“I am sorry,” Haldir managed to choke out, blood bubbling up past his lips from his pierced lungs.

“You are _not_ going to die!” Legolas snarled, placing his hands on Haldir’s lacerated chest. His grey-blue eyes were alight with determination, shining with the powerful healing magic exclusively wielded by true elven royalty. “You will live, Haldir, for I refuse to let you die!”

And Haldir closed his eyes in acceptance as his soulmate’s magic poured into him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you whether you think Legolas and Haldir survive or not *shrugs*


End file.
